percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Helio Child: Love Is TwoFaced
Hope you injoy my fanfiction, more coming soon. If you haven't pls read my other books or you'll be lost. Love is TwoFaced Wraith was confused about what just happened, he just met Natalie and they've already kissed. And what happened to Mia? Why did she leave was she upset or felt awkward because of the moment? Whatever it was he didn't care right now he was just confused. Wraith showered before heading to the cafeteria for dinner. He put on his deodorant, went to the cafeteria. He saw Natalie at a table with empty goblets/plates and sat down next to her. "Hi," she said when she saw him walking."Did you enjoy our little "moment" earlier?" "Yah about that," he said." Does that mean we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Well we did kiss, so yes!" She said happily. Percy and Annebeth walked through the door holding hands and sat on the across from Wraith and Natalie. "Theres a rumor y'all are a thing now,"Percy said enthusiastically. "Well I guess it's not a rumor anymore, if its true," Wraith replied. "Awww, you to make such a cute couple!" said Annebeth. Natalie said something, but he couldn't focus because Mia walked into the room. "Hey Mia sit with us!"He yelled across the cafeteria. She looks at him and rolled her eyes, as she walked towards a group of Aphrodite girls. "Whats her problem?"Percy said. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter," Natalie answered. Annebeth grabbed her spoon and her bowl filled with soup, and her goblet with tea. "How'd you do that?!?" Wraith said confused but amazedly. "You just think and it pops up," She answered. "Wow!" Wraith said. He thought of a pot roast, and it appeared. He also thought of DP and it filled his goblet. Natalie had grilled chicken caesar salad, with parmesan on top. Her cup filled with root beer. And Percy had... Blue chicken legs, and blue coke. "Whats with the blue food?" Wraith asked. "It's complicated" he answered. They finished their dinner and walked out of the cafeteria. "I'm going to walk Annebeth to her cabin, see ya tomorrow" Percy told the two as he walked off with Annebeth. "Hey do you want to go swimming?" Natalie asked. "Sure but curfew is in 30 minutes." Wraith answered. "We'll be fine" She said. She grabbed his hand and guided him to the water. When they reached the beach Natalie slowly took off her shirt revealing a black bra. She then took off her pants ,so now she was in a black bikini. "Like whatcha see?" She asked him. "Um... Yes, yes i do," he said slowly as he was dazed. He took off his shirt, and followed her into the water. "Follow me," she said, so Wraith did as he was told. After 3 minutes or so, they reached a small cave. Natalie got out of the water and sat on the sand inside the cave. Wraith walked up and sat beside her. "I love you," She said as she leaned in and kissed him. He was laying down now, with her on top of him. He woke up in the cave the next morning. Natalie was no where to be seen. He put his shirt back on, and snuck back into camp. He went back to the Apollo cabin to get his feet braces, and his daggers. Luckily he hadn't been inside, he just had his stuff moved into the Apollo cabin yet so no one noticed he was gone. Apollo's children didn't talk to him, they seemed to have a click. He grabbed his holsters and put it around his waist, he then holstered his daggers. He put his foot braces on his shoes and left the cabin. He went to the sparring fields and found Percy. "Hey Wraith, wanna spar?" He said. "Um... Sure," Wraith answered hesitantly. Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it, it turned into a bronze sword. "Wow!!!," Wraith thought. Wraith kicked his boot knife switch, and drew his daggers. "Ok anything is allowed just try not to die," Percy told him. "I won't die but I can't assure you you won't."Wraith replied. Percy charged Wraith, and and, stepped and swung left. But, Wraith was ready and ducked under his blade. This time Wraith swung, but Percy parried it. Percy jabbed his sword towards Wraith's right shoulder and barely stabbed it. Wraith returned the favor by grazing Percy's cheek with his left blade, and slashed his chest with his right. Percy stumbled backwords, and regained his balance."That was a mistake," he told Wraith. He pointed towards the beach and and a giant wave rose. He then pointed at Wraith, and the wave knocked him back into a tree. Percy was already by him and swung his blade, but Wraith rolled left, and Percy's blade was at the spot Wraith's neck used to be. Wraith summoned his "Inferno Bow" and arrow travelled to a tall tree's branch. He began to climb to the top. "YOU CAN SUMMON MY THINGS TO DO YOUR BIDDING, SO USE THIS ADVANTAGE AND QUIT RUNNING!!!" He heard his father Helios(The Sun Titan) say in his mind. Percy created a giant wave, that could uproot the tree. "Do you happen to have the ability to fly?" Wraith asked Helios. "NO BUT I HAVE WINGS,"He answered. "Good enough," Wraith said relieved. Percy sent the wave upon the tree and it began to fall, causing Wraith to fall off it. "Wings i have wings! I have wings,"he thought. He was about to hit the ground, when golden wings grew from his back and he flew up, instead up hitting the ground. He noticed that the whole camp was watching their fight. "BlackJack!" Percy yelled, and a black Pegasus flew towards him. He mounted it and flew at Wraith, both boys charged each other. Suddenly large vines grabbed them both and threw them at the ground. Then a small man wearing purple sweatpants, a cowboy hat, and a leopard print shirt, walked towards them. "Crap!!!" He thought,"Its Mr.D!" Dionysus was very angry at the two boys, but just warned them that if they do it again, they'd be kicked out. Wraith went to the Apollo cabin early. And went to sleep. Wraith woke up and went to the forges before breakfast. When he got there Natalie was pounding metal at the forges. When he walked up to her she turned around "Good morning," He said as he kissed her lips. But, she pushed him away. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Whats wrong is, you can't just go destroying the camp, then expect me to kiss you right afterwards!" She yelled at him and stormed off towards the cafeteria. Wraith decided it was best to not eat breakfast and went to Apollo cabin. He sat at his desk and stabbed his daggers in it. "Great now she's mad at me!"he thought. He flipped the desk over, and punched his mirror(shattering it). By now it was lunchtime and he started to get hungry. When he walked in the cafeteria he didn't sit at his usual table(with Natalie,Annebeth, and Percy), instead he sat by poppy, and te other Hermes kids. "What's wrong scared to look at me!" Percy mocked him loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Wraith stood up and faced Percy, and balled up his fist."You wanna go squirtle?!?" Wraith said back. Both boys raised their fist. "Wraith! Uuggghhhh!!!" He heard Natalie say before se ran out of the cafeteria. Wraith grabbed the collar of Percy's shirt and said"This is all your fault!" He then threw Percy into his tray, and ran after Natalie. He walked outside and saw Natalie run towards the forest. He ran up to her. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST PICK FIGHTS ALL THE TIME!" She yelled at him as she hit his chest. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" She yelled at him angrily."I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD GUY, BUT CLEARLY I WAS WRONG!" "Nat I'm sorry!" He yelled back at her. "IT'S TO LATE WERE DONE!!!" She yelled at him, as she ran back to the Hephaestus cabin. Wraith spent the test of the day in the Apollo cabin. He kept punching the walls, and throwing his daggers at it. "Knock" "Knock" "Knock" someone banged on the door. Wraith opened it to his surprise. "Hi," said Mia. "What are you here for?" He asked her. "I came to talk to you," she said."Walk with me." Wraith grabbed his jacket and put it on, and followed Mia out the door. "I have some explaining to do" she told him. TO BE CONTINUED Hope you enjoyed it next book will be Helio Child: The Idea